Pyrrhic Victory/Transcript
Opening Outside The Vault entrance, daytime. A sign can be seen saying "No trespassing". Multiple vehicles are seen rushing past the entrance. several SUVs and a armoured truck screech to a halt. The back door of the armoured truck opens and multiple JSOC operatives armed with M8A1s exit the truck. Mike Harper is then seen stepping out. Harper: (To his comm in his left ear) Secure the building. Harper signals for the go on the Vault. David "Section" Mason then steps out of the truck, weraing his casual uniform. The J-SOC team moves in. Two VTOL Warships can be seen hovering above the Vault. The Vault, inside. Section, Harper and a J-SOC operative are seen walking down a corridor. J-SOC Operative: (Off scene) We've scoured every inch of the Vault sir... except this room. The trio come in front of a door. Harper and the operative prepare to breach the room. The Operative takes out a key card and slashes it through a slot, allowing Harper to kick open the door and enter the room, only to find... Woods: Safety's on, dipshit. Section signals for Harper to stand down, then smiles at Woods. Section: Hey, old man. Woods smiles back at David. David: Was Raul Menendez here today? Harper: Sergeant Woods! Raul Menendez is the leader of Cordis Die, and the most dangerous terrorist since Osama Bin Laden. Section kneels in front of Woods and Harper frowns at him. Woods has a flashback. Menendez can be seen staring at Woods then gives Woods a heart shaped pendant. Flashback ends. Harper: (Still frowning at Woods) Fucking waste of time, guy's a vegetable. Section: Back off! Section is then given the heart shaped pendant by Woods Woods: All he said was "Mi Hermana..." (briefly looks at Harper) Thats Spanish for "sister", dipshit. Section has brief flashes of something, ones that had Menendez in them Menendez: (faintly) You suffer with me... (subtitle says that Section said this) Flashes ends. Back to the Vault. Woods: You'd better get your shit together. He's gonna attack. Harper: ''(to Woods)'' If you have information about a threat to national security, you've gotta tell us. Woods: (points at Harper's miniature camera on his left ear) Turn the camera on. Harper presses the record button on his camera. Woods: (From camera view, looking at Section) Your old man, he was doing okay in Alaska...fucking Hudson showed up... Flashback begins. Outskirts of Fairbanks, Alaska, 1986. Alex Mason and young David Mason are seen climbing a tree at a great height. David tries to reach out for the next brach but can't reach. David: Dad, I'm scared. I-I need help. Mason looks down at his son. Mason: (Sternly) You're 7 years old, David, stop acting like a baby. David: I hate you... A Chinook can be heard and seen flying in the distance. David tries to get back down Mason: David...wait! David slips and falls from the tree, cutting his hand on a branch and landing hard on the ground. Mason climbs back down to the ground just as the Chinook lands. Mason attempts to look at David's wound, but he manages to get back up and moves away from Mason. David: Go back to the army, like you did before mom died... Jason Hudson and Lt. Col. Oliver L. North are seen exiting the Chinook and approach Mason. North: (Shaking hands with Mason) Lt.Col North, NSC. You already know Jason Hudson. Mason: (To Hudson) What are you doin' here? North: Yesterday, Sgt. Woods led a covert team to take out an arms smuggling rig in Angola. This morning, we lost contact. David comes over to the trio's conversation. Mason: So go get him, CIA. Why are you here? Hudson: Castro and the Russians are all over Angola. We can't go in. The CIA have buried the mission. Woods and his squad no longer exist. North: We got whatever you need Mason. Name it. Hudson: (To Mason) David can stay with Jenny, like before. She loves having him, he'll be fine. David: (Looks up at Mason) Dad, you said you'd never go back to the army. You promised me. Mason considers, then looks back at David. Mason: It's Uncle Woods, son. He'd do it for me... Woods is in The Vault, talking to Harper and David Mason. Woods: They found where I was being held prisoner with a spy satellite. One of them KH-09s. This baby, it shits out a film canister 12 miles up, then a C-130 comes by and... pfft... snags it at about 30,000 feet. This was not the digital age. This film had to be processed, analyzed and delivered... all by hand. Our dog in the fight was a guy named Jonas Savimbi. (laughs) You think I'm fucking nuts? This guy... Gameplay A man is burning and trapped inside an upturned buffel. Alex Mason kicks at the glass to get to the man but it won't break. Mason: No!!! I need help over here! Hold on! Jonas Savimbi arrives. Savimbi: Mason! Mason: Savimbi, you gotta help... Mason grabs a shovel and starts hitting the glass. Mason: Break, dammit! The man inside screams for the final time and succumbs to the fire. Savimbi: The fire finished him. Sometimes it's too late to save a man. We must move out, before we join him in death. Savimbi gives Mason a machete and Savimbi is given an MM1 Grenade Launcher by one of his men. Mortar fire is devastating the way ahead. Savimbi: The mortar fire means that the MPLA is readying for attack. If they want a fight, we'll give them a fight! MOVE OUT! Jason Hudson arrives overhead via a helicopter. Hudson: Mason, you copy? Mason: Go ahead, Hudson. Hudson: MPLA forces advancing on your position, about one klick north. Mason: Yeah, we know. Savimbi's leading a counter-charge. Mason and Savimbi mount a buffel and ride towards the battlefield. Hudson: He's got balls. I'll give him that. "Pyrrhic Victory" Cunene Province, Angola Alex Mason CIA Special Activities Division July 2, 1986 Mason: What about Woods? Do we have confirmation on his location? Hudson: They've been moving him from one location to another. We expect Savimbi's men to report back soon. The mortar fire stops for a moment and silence ensues. Savimbi: The mortars have stopped... A loud battle cry rings through and MPLA soldiers charge over a hill. Savimbi: Here they come!! Here they come, my brothers!! Fight, my brothers!! Mason dismounts and fiths the MPLA. Once Savimvi's buffel crests the hill... Savimbi: Mason! Target the mortar crews!! When Mason starts shooting at the crews. Savimbi: They are behind the rocks! Mason: The mortar crews are down! Four tanks arrive. Mason: Dammit, Hudson! They got T-62 tanks in support! We need you to take the heat off. Once Mason calls for air support... Mason: Take out the tanks, Hudson! Hudson: Beginning strafing run! Technicals arrive and fire at Hudson' helicopter. Hudson: Dammit! I'm taking fire from the ground! Sooner or later one of them is going to get lucky! Hudson takes out the tanks but four more replace them. Mason: Nice work, Hudson. There's a couple of MG trucks targeting you! Hudson: I can't make another pass until you take out those MG trucks! Mason: I'll deal with them! Mason takes out the trucks. Mason: MG trucks are down. You're clear, Hudson! Mason calls for air support again. Hudson: Okay, coming around again. Hudson takes out the four tanks but they too are replaced by four more. Mason: There's heavy armor still out there. Hudson finally takes them down but... Hudson: Shit, Mason! Stray fire took out the chopper guns! I can't make another run! Savimvi: Come, my friend. If Mason delays...' Savimbi: Climb aboard, Mason! Mason climbs onto the buffel once again. Savimbi: They are weak! We must finish them! Mason and Savimbi fire from the buffel. Savimbi: Our journey to victory has begun! Death to the MPLA! All MPLA are killed and Mason and Savimbi dismount while Hudson lands. Savimbi: Haha! My friend from above! You killed many men today, eh? Yes... We all did. A man arrives, whispers to Savimbi and leaves. Hudson: Where is Woods? Savimbi: The MPLA is not yet defeated. That's a very dangerous rescue my friends. Mason: Where is he? Savimbi: He is being held captive by a Nicaraguan gun runner. A very dangerous man. Mason: Where? Savimbi: About two miles north. He's on a transport barge, on the Cubango river. Mason climbs onto Hudson' helicopter. Savimbi: He may already be dead! Mason: Let's go, Hudson. The heli then takes off. Mason looks to the ground as Savimbi and his men celebrate their victory. Intermission Back in The Vault... Woods: I was MIA in 'Nam... but your old man thought I was dead. After all that shit Kravchenko did to him, the numbers... Reznov being stuck in his head... Flashes to Woods and Mason's struggle with Kravchenko in Payback appear Woods: He had no idea what was real... How the fuck could he? Kravchenko. When I sliced that bastard open, it saved everyone's ass. He comes to first, BOOM! Welcome to the Hanoi Hilton. A map showing several locations in Vietnam, including Da Nang, is shown, followed by flashes of Woods imprisoned in Da Nang Woods: Six months later, they shipped me over to Da Nang. And this fucking place made the Hilton look good. We lost 17 in my group. By '72, it was just me. I was not gonna die in a fucking swamp! Gameplay Mason travels on Hudson's helicopter to get to the transport barge. Hudson: Comin' on the convoy now. Mason: The barge matches Savimbi's intel. Woods should be inside. Bring us alongside, Hudson! The helicopter takes heavy fire and an RPG shot. Hudson: Dammit! Taking fire! The helicopter is about to be destroyed. Fortunately, the two are nearing the barge. Hudson: Shit! We're going down! Jump, Mason! Mason and Hudson jump out of the helicopter. Mason engages an MPLA soldier about to slash him with a machete. Mason blocks him, takes the machete and hits the enemy's neck with it. Hudson: Clear the decks! Mason and Hudson kill the enemies. Hudson: Deck's clear! Shit! We got gunboats right on our tail! They ain't gonna let us go without a fight. They're coming alongside! Keep firing! Don't let them get onboard! There are mounted MGs on each side of the barge! They're still coming! Mason destroys the gunboats. Mason: That's the last of the gunboats! Hudson: Okay, Mason. We're clear. Open up the container. Give me a hand with this Mason! If the player delays... Hudson: Come on, man! They open up a container. As soon as they open it, lots of flies and a terrible smell come out. Hudson: Oh my God... Mason: Woods! You in there, brother? Hudson: Bodies are badly decomposed. These men have been dead for weeks. They investigate the container, searching for Woods. Mason: Woods? Mason spots Woods sitting on a wooden crate, pressing his back against the wall of the container. Mason: Frank? Mason runs up to Woods and grabs him. Woods is in poor condition and slightly attempts to defend himself, not recognizing Mason. Mason: Frank! It's me! It's me, Mason! Woods grabs and holds onto Mason. Mason: What did they do to him, Hudson? The two carry Woods out, and notice an enemy Hind assaulting them. Hudson: Shit! We got a Hind right on us! Mason: Get Woods to cover! Hudson: Come on, Woods! That arms crate is a goldmine! Grab the TGM! Mason uses Valkyrie Rockets to destroy the Hind. The barge crashes and Mason is knocked onto the ground. Hudson: Dammit! We've run aground! The Hind crashes into a small hut on the beach, giving a big explosion. Meanwhile, Woods is about to drown. Hudson: Woods is going under, Mason! Mason: I'll get him! Mason swims to get Woods. He brings him to the beach, and watches the barge sinking. Hudson: We've probably attracted the attention of every MPLA foot soldier in the area. We need to move. Mason grabs Woods and carries him. They come against a ledge. Hudson climbs the ledge. Hudson: Come on, Woods, I've got you. I got you, brother. They continue. Hudson notices a village ahead. Hudson: Village ahead. The antenna means they've got radio. Mason: We can call Savimbi for emergency extraction. Hudson sees an enemy soldier. Hudson: Hold. Take cover behind that log. They get behind the log and see children being trained to military forces. Mason: What the hell are Cubans doing here? Woods coughs. Mason quickly covers his mouth with his hand. Hudson: They're just kids. An adult soldier slaps a child who gets in the row with the others. The soldier orders another child to get a better hold of the AK47. The child stumbles with it. The soldier slaps him, and the AK47 flies near the trio. The child quickly retrieves it, but does not notice them. An alert goes off, and the soldier and children rush away. Hudson: Let's move. They move on, avoiding enemy detection. Hudson: Don't move. Let them pass. The enemies go away. Hudson: Okay, on my lead, we run for the wooden hut. *pause* Now! They get into the hut unnoticed. Hudson: Don't move, more patrols passing by. On my go, we head for the grass. *pause* Let's move. They proceed to the grass. More patrols pass by. Hudson: Hold position. They're right in front of us. *pause* Okay, we're clear. Move out of the grass. They move on. Mason sets Woods down. Mason: You'll be okay, Frank. I'm going to radio for help. Hudson: I'll take care of Woods. Watch yourself out there. Try not to draw any more attention. Mason heads to the radio tower. He encounters Menendez, who is yet to notice him. Menendez: Do you need to be reminded of just how I deal with those who fail me? Kravchenko (over radio): The Afghan rebels unwilling to co-operate. Mullah Rahmaan is not easy to deal with. Menendez: Mullah Rahmaan... Do not concern yourself with local politics. Mason pushes his pistol against Menendez' head. Menendez: (in Russian) He is merely a puppet... as are you. Do as I instruct. Mason: You're a dead man unless you do exactly as I say. Tune the radio to... Menendez punches the radio, which breaks. He stands up against Mason. Menendez: You are going to kill me, sí? Cuban Soldiers enter the room who do not at first notice Mason. Cuban Soldier: No hay palabra de los buscadores. (Still no word from the search parties.) They notice Mason, who takes Menendez as hostage. Cuban Soldier: ¡Mierda! (Shit!) Mason: No one moves or this fucker gets it! Cuban Soldier: ¡Intruso americano! ¡Vengan! (American intruder! Come in here!) Menendez: El americano les esta diciendo que no se muevan. (The American is telling you not to move.) Mason: Shut up! Cuban Soldier: (in Spanish) Stay back! Menendez: Huh, el piensa que esta en control... pero el no es. (He thinks he is in control, but he is not.) Mason: I said shut up! Lower your weapons! I swear to God, I'll kill this bastard! Menendez: Los americanos no saben nada sobre la lealtad. Quizas nosotros deberiamos demostrarle. (The Americans know nothing about loyalty. Maybe we should show him.) Menendez pulls the pin of a grenade, forcing Mason to let him loose. He throws the grenade away, and during the situation two soldiers dive on the grenade to protect others. Mason: You son of a bitch! Menedez confidently pushes Mason's pistol away, and attempts to surprisingly knife him. However, he fails and Mason manages to shoot Menendez in the eye. Mason rushes out and the grenade explodes. Mason: Hudson! We're moving! Get to the beach! Hudson grabs Woods and gets moving towards to river. Hudson: Did you secure evac? Mason: Negative! We're on our own! Head for the river! Hudson: Dammit, Mason! Sounds like half the village is on our ass! What the fuck happened back there? Mason: Can it Hudson! Just keep moving! Hudson: They're closing in on us! We gotta buy some time! Hudson gets Woods behind a rock. Hudson: Use the poacher's platform to snipe! Get up high! Provide cover fire! After a brief moment... Mason: We gotta get moving, Hudson! Throw smoke! Hudson throws a smoke grenade Hudson: Smoke out! Mason: Grab Woods! Hudson: I got him! Let's go! Hudson continues to carry Woods while running with Mason. After running for a short distance... Hudson: We gotta make another stand! Mason: Get Woods in cover! If Mason has acquired the Animal Trap using the Access Kit perk Hudson: Rig some animal traps! Mason and Hudson continue firing at the Tropas Mason: They're still coming! More Tropas soldiers come in Mason: AGH! Keep firing, Hudson! After clearing another wave of soldiers... Mason: We gotta make a run for the river! Hudson: Throwing smoke! Hudson throws another smoke grenade Mason: Go! NOW!! Hudson: Come on Woods. We're getting out. I got you, brother. Hudson grabs Woods again and runs toward the river, while Mason follows. Mason: Keep moving! Hudson: Dammit! An MG truck arrives at the top of the waterfall Hudson: MG truck on the waterfall! Mason: I'll deal with it! Get Woods in cover! Mason shoots at the MG truck, destroying it. Mason and Hudson make another stop and continue to defend themselves against the Tropas force. Hudson: There's too many of them! Mortars are then fired on Mason and Hudson's position Hudson: Incoming mortars! After another brief fight, Hudson proceeds to carry Woods Hudson: There's a boat on the beach! Come on! Mason and Hudson run toward the beach. Midway, Woods falls to the ground. The two then proceed to pick him back up Mason: Come on Frank, come on! We're getting out! Mason looks up to find a Hind approaching the trio. Hudson: No... Fucking Russians... Dammit. No way out. Hudson walks forward, facing the Hind. The Hind suddenly opens fire Hudson: What the? Mason ducks and looks behind him, to find that the Hind was aiming at the Tropas. The Hind opens its passenger section, revealing Jonas Savimbi inside it Savimbi: Hahaha! You thought I would leave you, eh? Hurry! Come! The Hind slowly lands. Mason and Hudson carry Woods over to the heli. Hudson: Well... We got him, Mason. Mason turns over to Hudson, who then puts on his shades as the Black Ops theme plays. Suddenly, Hudson is shot in the shoulder by a Tropas soldier behind Mason. Mason quickly turns back and sees the soldier, who is then shot. Mason turns back to find Woods holding a Browning HP pistol. Woods: You can't kill me. Mason looks over to Hudson. The two then proceed to get on the Hind. Woods (voiceover): You can't kill me... thanks to your old man. He put it all on the line for me... for honor and friendship. Yeah. He's just like you, kid. The screen fades to black. Level ends. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Transcripts